Kodigo
Lucas Lautaro Helou, mejor conocido como Kodigo o también como K.O. (Keiou), es un MC y Freestyler argentino nacido en Rosario, Santa Fé el 8 de Marzo de 1995. Ha demostrado un gran desempeño en la disciplina y ha participado como jurado en numerosas ocasiones. En 2010 llegó a la final de “A Cara de Perro Zoo” y obtuvo el segundo puesto. En 2011, fue campeón. Conocido por su gran flow y velocidad al rapear. En 2015 decide alejarse de las batallas de freestyle para meterse de lleno a la música. En 2017 lanza su carrera musical totalmente autónoma, yéndose de su crew “Sudamétrica” y de su dúo “Equipo Crema”. Actualmente se encuentra preparando su primer disco solista y haciendo exhibiciones de freestyle junto a su colectivo. Biografía 'Inicios en el rap (2010)' Kodigo en sus inicios, empezó en un evento llamado ACaraDePerroZoo donde en esos tiempos usaba solo el A.K.A de "Kodi". En dicha competencia, perdió en la final ante Tata. 2011 Ese mismo año 2011, también se presentó en Halabalusa movimiento Underground, en el cual mostró un muy buen desempeño pero terminó siendo derrotado por Dtoke en la final. 2012 En el año 2012 la Red Bull batalla de los gallos, vuelve a Argentina y Kodigo no se presentó aunque estuvo como jurado. A finales de este año ACaraDePerroZoo saca una película hablando sobre lo que es el rap y el freestyle en la que Kodigo es un protagonista principal. '2013' En este año, Kodigo decidió participar en la Red Bull 2013, e iba como uno de los principales favoritos a ganar y en 1ra ronda para la sorpresa de todos queda eliminado ante Papo que sorprendió con sus punchline y sus estructuras. 2014 Kodigo, al igual que el año anterior no tuvo muchas presentaciones en competencias, pero sí se anotó nuevamente en la Red Bull. En este torneo logra pasar la primera ronda y en cuartos de final volvió a verse las caras con Papo, esta vez la batalla está mucho más peleada pero nuevamente se la lleva Papo. Parece verse un pleito entre Kodigo y Papo y todo termina en una gran rivalidad. Este mismo año Kodigo tuvo una pelea con el rapero Wolf y hasta Kodigo le dedica una canción llamada "32 Barras", esto deriva en un tema de Wolf llamado "33 Son Mejores" claramente en referencia a una respuesta. '2015' Ese año Kodigo tuvo varios eventos, entre los más importantes se destacan, iniciando "El Desafío Vol.3" que enfrentó a Kodigo, Sony y Aczino vs Invert, Khan y Kaiser. Compitió en la BDM Deluxe en donde sería eliminado por Aczino en semifinales y lograría el tercer puesto de esa competición tras ganarle al chileno DrefQuila, en esa dio una clase magistral de doble tempo: "Para que el niñito gane cada vez que venga clavando la rima te puedo demostrar que vas a quedar muy muerto cada vez que voy haciendo la palabra te das cuenta que rimo te desconcierto porque voy clavando rimas de un modo muy elevado mi hermano no me vas a poder ganar cuando yo vengo las clavo dejando todo tu estilo violado cada vez que rimo te das cuenta que no me va a parar ni el jurado"400px|thumb|Kodigo, en 2017.También estaría presente en "Secretos de Sócrates" con el cual se enfrentó contra Eptos en una batalla escrita, presentando una excelente exhibición. Ese año Kodigo logró llegar a los cuartos de final de la Red Bull Batalla de los Gallos Nacional Argentina 2015, eliminando en octavos de final a Compás mostrando un excelente nivel y gran desempeño Sos Compás o sos Compi, ni la organización lo sabía. Luego en cuartos perdió contra su ex compañero de Sudamétrica, el campeón de la Red Bull de Argentina en 2012, Tata. 2017 Kodigo dio una batalla de exhibición, junto a Aczino contra DrefQuila y JNO. También estuvo con ellos en las Cypher Sessions de Sudamétrica. Anunció su salida de Sudamétrica el 8 de mayo de ese año. , Kodigo, junto a Aczino, DrefQuila y JNO.]] "Buscando entre más más freakys por la ciudad my niggie mientras estoy clavando toda esta habilidad my niggie, voy haciendo este flow más nuevo, Keiou lo hace insane, también te hago volver pa' trás como el tiempo de Lil Wayne, Keiou te lo hace como un rey cada vez que va a rimar en la base everyday con la clase que te suelta jugando como si fuera Neymar o Messi nigga all day OK, no lo pueden parar cuando va disparando los palabreos dentro de la instrumental, los raperos quiebro porque hablan como en hebreo pero no pueden conmigo cuando deletro altos rap, yeah, lo hago tranquilo con A-c-z-i-n-o l-a r-i-m-a la clavo con J-N-O, l-o h-a-g-o c-o-n D-r-e-f-q-u-i-l-a con cada rima hey jefe ves como voy, ra-rap de-demoledor cuando entro a rimar me la marco, me esta grabando D-a-n-i H-a-r-o Dani Hardcore, vos ves como voy me la marco con todo el estilo y las rimas al día, con los broda-brodas esto no es joda-es-joda esto es protagonismo en la rima, you" - Minuto de Kodigo en el Cypher de Sudamétrica. Ese año Kodigo dejó las batallas de freestyle y comenzó su vida completamente a su carrera musical. Ahora, lanza sus canciones con el seudónimo de "Keiou Pimpero". Sacó más temas de su álbum From the Top of the World, temas como No time for Giles, Vivo Crema, Hasta las 6. Sacó otro tema junto a DrefQuila llamado UP. También hizo una colaboración junto al reconocido Paulo Londra, para la canción Sale el Sol. 2018 .]] Este año estuvo trabajando en su próximo álbum y sacó nuevos temas como Otra Noche, Cualquier Hora, Project 4, entre otros. Sacó también una canción llamada Pocas Horas, junto a Lit Killah y el mexicano Alejo Park. 2019 Este año sacó su nuevo álbum llamado Kulto, donde tiene sus temas Koko, Juka, Flow ''y ''Rico. Video Archivo:BDM_Deluxe_2015_Tercer_Lugar_Kodigo_vs_DrefQuila_8x8_Libre Galería Archivo:DesafioSuda2015-1.jpg|El Desafío vol 3. de Sudamétrica. Archivo:Kodi3.jpg Archivo:Kodi4.jpg Archivo:KodiAczino.jpg|Kodigo junto a Aczino. Discografía "From The Top Of The World", 2017. "Kulto", 2019. Categoría:Artistas Categoría:MCs Categoría:Freestylers Categoría:Argentina